This three-day retreat will explore new strategies to translate basic science principles of brain plasticity into effective clinical interventions. Recent developments in animal models of neuroplasticity after stroke, and the application of modern imaging techniques to human clinical interventions have added new dimensions to rehabilitation research. To facilitate development of more effective clinical interventions, interdisciplinary approaches are becoming increasingly important. This retreat will facilitate dialogue and collaboration among the various disciplines in this rapidly evolving field. The format of the retreat will be short presentations by leading researchers in animal models of recovery after stroke, human brain imaging, stroke outcomes, and clinical interventions. These presentations will be followed by small roundtable discussions focused on particular topics related to translational approaches to developing new clinical interventions. Leading researchers and clinicians will be invited from the fields of neurology, neuroscience, occupational therapy, physical medicine, physical therapy and rehabilitation. In addition, representatives from the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries will be invited. Finally, a select group of graduate students, fellows, and junior faculty in these fields will be invited to attend and encouraged to participate. This symposium will be held in cooperation with the Kansas Claude D. Pepper Center for Independence in Older Americans and will take place in Kansas City, Missouri, April 26-28, 2002. Major sessions include: 1. Neural recovery and reorganization in animal models; 2. Neural recovery and reorganization in humans; 3. Exercise/rehabilitation interventions; 4. Outcomes measures after stroke; 5. Pharmacotherapeutic/transplantation interventions. In each session, data from animal models and human studies will be presented. At the conclusion of the symposium, key participants will be asked to help formulate a consensus statement to address ways for better partnership between basic and clinical research, and for better utilization of animal models for establishing more effective interventions.